Son Family
by Dai093
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de la familia de Son Gokú. Sin orden cronológico. ¡Entra y lee! Segundo drabble: Vals.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

¡A leer!

* * *

Goan.

* * *

Se sentía terrible. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Hoy es el cumpleaños de su padre. Hoy cumpliría treinta años. Pero él ya no estaba. Es su segundo cumpleaños que pasa sin él. El primero no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Esperaba que este año no fuera así. Cada vez que se acordaba de su papá, por su mente pasaba la imagen de su padre despidiéndose frente a el, delante de Cell. "PAAAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" El grito desgarrador le retumbo la cabeza. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, rogando quitar esos recuerdos. La nariz le empezó a picar y unas lágrimas caprichosas resbalaban por su mejilla. "¿Por qué papá?" Se refregó con su mano los ojos. Todavía no lo entendía. Había pasado un año y medio de la muerte de su padre y, todo por culpa de él. Si él no hubiese jugado con Cell y lo hubiese matado en el instante, su padre estaría aquí, con él, con su madre, con…. Se tapó el rostro con las manos. Se odiaba. Se dio vuelta poniendo su cara sobre la almohada, tratando de ahogar el grito que tenía en la garganta. Un llanto de otra habitación le llamo la atención. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, se puso sus alpargatas, y salió de la habitación. Y aunque el llanto no cesaba, velozmente entro al baño y se lavó la cara. Ingresó sigilosamente en la habitación de su madre, de dónde provenía el llanto, y se acercó a la cuna que se hallaba a la izquierda de la cama de su madre. Echo un vistazo rápido a ella, pudo ver la almohada húmeda, y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Sintió como se le estrujo el corazón. Un nudo enorme se le formo en su garganta. Su madre también la pasaba mal en esas fechas. De nuevo el llanto llamo su atención. Colocó sus manos sobre el barandal, y miro a su hermano. El bebe, una réplica exacta de su padre, movía los brazos y pataleaba inquieto. Gohan, ya acostumbrado, lo tomo por debajo de los hombros y lo acurruco en el pecho. Lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, sale del cuarto de su madre. El llanto cesó cuando Goten sintió en el rostro el pecho de su hermano. Gohan bajó a la cocina, no sin antes verificar que él bebe…, por las dudas toco el pañal y siendo su respuesta negativa, fue a buscar leche. Si el bebe despertaba a los gritos era porque clamaba comida. "Un fiel Son". Sonrió. Un minuto después de haber calentado la leche, lo llevo a su cuarto y lo coloco lentamente en su cama. Le dio su biberón, el bebe por instinto, y por el hambre que tenía, lo tomo con sus regordetas manitas. Gohan esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Su hermano le levantaba mucho el ánimo. Se recostó con él, pasando su brazo por la nuca del bebe, que este en segundos ya había vaciado el biberón, se acurruco a su hermano.

¿No quieres más, bebe? Tu hermano Gohan puede hacerte otro biberón. —un tono carmín todo sus mejillas, su madre le está acostumbrando hablar en tercera persona con Goten. El bebe levantó sus bracitos excitado y empezó a babear.

—'Goan' —balbuceo. Su hermano, que estaba limpiándole la mandíbula llena de baba con su babero, lo miro sorprendido. Él nunca escucho hablar al bebe.

¿Qué has dicho, Goten?— preguntó rápido. El bebe hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hermano y empezó a saltar, patalear y balbucear. —Goten, repite lo que dijiste, por favor. —quería saber si lo que había escuchado fue cierto.

—'Goan'— finalmente dijo el bebe después de muchas babas. Gohan sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su hermanito. Goten pasó sus bracitos por el cuello de Gohan correspondiendo su abrazo. Al instante Gohan siente una fuerte tirada de cabello. Le dio a su hermano un pequeño regaño y el bebe asintió haciendo un puchero. Se acurruco a Gohan y poco a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos. Su hermano mayor, para seguridad del bebe, paso su brazo por la espalda de este. El cansancio le estaba ganando y también caía rendido ante el sueño. A pesar de las fechas, no fue un mal día.

* * *

Palabras: 699.

* * *

N/A: Aquí termina el primero! Les recuerdo que no están acomodados cronológicamente. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

El próximo será GokuxMilk (Chi-Chi) *w*

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡A leer!

* * *

_**VALS**_

Miro como su padre ordenaba a los ayudantes que organizaran todo lo necesario para la boda. Se veía emocionado. Ella también lo estaba. ¿Quién no? Después de todo, estuvo esperando tantos años este día, que ahora, por fin, había llegado. Volteo la vista a su prometido. El observaba asombrado como hacía el trabajo la gente. Se acercó a él y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Él la miro sonrojado. Todavía no se acostumbrado a los acercamientos de Milk. Un carraspeo detrás les llamo la atención, haciéndoles dar vuelta, era un hombre de edad y de pequeña altura.

— ¿Ustedes son los novios? —preguntó. La pareja, ahora confundida, confirmo con un movimiento de cabezas. El hombre los miró por un segundo y asintió. —Soy su instructor de baile.

"¿Baile?" el futuro matrimonio se sorprendió, especialmente el novio. Fueron llevados a un rincón lejos de los trabajadores, para no molestar. —Comenzaremos con el más importante: **el Vals**. —el hombre le pidió a Gokú que tomara de la mano a su esposa y que con la otra, la posara en la espalda. Con nerviosismo, él obedeció. Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara a ambos al sentir el contacto. Gokú sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando Milk entrelazo los dedos con los suyos. Milk supuso que tendría que tomar la iniciativa, así que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Él quedó estático, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

—Tienes que hacer lo mismo que ella, vamos… ¡Síguele el ritmo! —animó el instructor. Gokú no muy convencido, asintió. Para el hombre más fuerte del mundo le era dificultoso _"seguir el ritmo"_, aun así cada torpe paso era reemplazado por uno con más seguridad. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, vuelta. Luego de unos minutos bailando lentamente, el profesor de baile les pidió que aumentaran un poco la velocidad. Lamentablemente, Gokú tomo muy apecho esa petición. En segundos se veía a la pareja bailar por todos los rincones del gran salón. Milk reía al ver la cara de nerviosismo de su futuro esposo, quien intentaba no chocar con un empleado y no pisarla a ella. Cada paso era más eficaz para el instructor.

—¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! —aplaudía caminando detrás de ellos. A una empleada, quien era la encargada de colocar los globos en el salón, se le _"escapó"_ uno, cayendo lastimosamente entre los pies de Gokú, haciéndole caer de espalda con su esposa encima. Toda la gente que estaba en el salón, a excepción de Ox Satán quien estaba entretenido mirando un gran cuadro familiar, se dio vuelta a ver el _"espectáculo"._ A Gokú le ardía la cara. No solo la respiración de Milk le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, en sus pectorales sentía los pechos de Milk. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de eso, en otro momento no le hubiese importado, siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta. Sintió el latido de corazón acelerado de Milk, ¿o era él? Mientras tanto Milk, estaba roja de pena, ¿cómo pudo caerse arriba de su esposo frente a todos? Lo miro a los ojos, él la miraba sorprendido. No sabían que hacer, ¿se levantaban y dejara como si no pasó nada? ¿Se quedaban allí, en el suelo? Instintivamente, fijó sus ojos en los labios de su prometido. ¿Lo besaba? Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo se iban a casar y eso pasaría, ¿verdad? Lentamente acercó el rostro con el de su esposo, quien a tan acercamiento, abrió los ojos como platos. Apunto de rozar sus labios, un temblor se hace presente en todo el lugar. Milk detuvo su acercamiento y miro confundida a Gokú. Otro temblor, más grande aun, se presentó. Ella se alejó rápidamente del rostro de su prometido. Él la miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué eran esos temblores? ¿Acaso volvió Piccolo para vengarse? No sentía su presencia. De nuevo, otro temblor. Milk se levantó y le tendió la mano para que él también lo haga. Ya los dos parados, miraron el panorama del castillo, todo temblaba. Tomó la mano de su esposo y buscó con la vista a su padre, quien se veía alterado en el escenario.

—Gokú —susurro pegada al hombro de su prometido. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo andaba mal. ¡El castillo estaba en llamas! ¡Su vestido!

* * *

**Palabras: 716.**

* * *

N/A: Aquí termina el segundo drabble. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Nos vemos en la próxima! Adiós!


End file.
